own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Edition 2
"Dernière danse" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 12 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "Friends" by Aura Dione (feat. Rock Mafia) |openingl = |interval = "J'croque la vie" by Sofia Essaidi |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = X2 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries }}Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Edition 2 is an event edition organised to determine the Own Eurovision Song Contest's best song after twelve editions, respectively from Own Eurovision Song Contest 19 to Own Eurovision Song Contest 30. The contest took place on 18 August 2014. Thirty-five countries who broadcasted the concert voted for the best 10 songs. The event was won by Algeria's artist Indila, performing "Dernière danse", who manage to receive 222 points, the song had originally won the Contest in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 27. Second place went to Poland's "Human" performed by Christina Perri, in the past she had won the Contest in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 26. Third place got the Northern Ireland's entry "Ghost" performed by Ella Henderson who won the competition in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 29. Location 'Venue' On August 9, 2014 it was announced that the Grand Stade de Casablanca will be the venue of the second edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Edition. Grand Stade de Casablanca is a proposed title of the planned football stadium to be built in Casablanca, Morocco. Once completed in 2014, it will be used mostly for football matches and will serve as the home of Raja Casablanca, Wydad Casablanca and the Morocco national football team. The stadium was designed with a capacity of 80,000 spectators, making it the third-highest capacity stadium for football in Africa. Once completed, it will replace Stade Mohamed V. he initial idea of the stadium was for the World Cup in 2010, for which Morocco lost their bid to South Africa. Nevertheless, the Moroccan government supported the decision to go ahead with the plans. This included five major stadiums across the country, including Stade de Tanger, Stade de Marrakech and two more in the major cities of Agadir and Fes. Grand Stade De Casablanca will be the largest. It will be the last to be completed, in 2014, ready for the 2015 Africa Cup of Nations, which will be hosted by Morocco. 'Host City' }}Casablanca (Moroccan Arabic pronunciation: kɑzɑblɑnkɑ, also الدار البيضاء ed-Dar el-Biḍa lit: "White house"), the largest city of Morocco, is located in the western part of the country on the Atlantic Ocean. It is also the largest city in the Maghreb, as well as one of the largest and most important cities in Africa, both economically and demographically. Casablanca is Morocco's chief port and industrial center. The 2012 census, adjusted with recent numbers, recorded a population of about 4 million in the prefecture of Casablanca and about 5 million in the region of Grand Casablanca. Casablanca is considered the economic and business center of Morocco, while the national political capital is Rabat. The leading Moroccan companies and international corporations doing business there have their headquarters and main industrial facilities in Casablanca. Recent industrial statistics show Casablanca retains its historical position as the main industrial zone of the country. The Port of Casablanca is one of the largest artificial ports in the world, and the largest port of North Africa. It is also the primary naval base for the Royal Moroccan Navy. Participants Thirty-five countries from all Europe will broadcast the event and participate in the voting. The participating countries are: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Results Each country awarded points from one to eight, then ten and finally twelve for their ten most popular songs. Unlike in the Contest proper, viewers were allowed to vote for songs which had represented their country. Scoreboard and voting 'Scoreboard' 'Voting order' The thirty-five countries revealed their votes in the following order. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to their favorite song. See also *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions